door ways
by lil secret
Summary: Max's future depends on her choice- crappy summary but I can't think.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel so don't sue me!!!!!  
  
AN: This is my first ever Dark Angel story so please be nice and review even if you hate it!!!  
  
An2: The pairing is a kind of surprise, although it'll probably be oh so very obvious.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Can I get some help here" shouted Alec as he entered Harbour lights hospital with Max's still form in his arms. Weak from the blood loss, she managed to whisper "Tinga" before losing consciousness all together. Physically and emotionally drained, Alec laid her gently on a nearby bed. After hearing Max's words he realised that she was delusional and took no notice, although he had a feeling that it was important, he tried to concentrate on more important things. Like how he was going to kill Logan for leading them into a trap.  
  
Alec waited anxiously as Dr. Shankar hurried over with Logan behind her.  
  
"Get an IV line and 8 units of O Neg stat" Dr. Shankar ordered as she checked Max's vitals.  
  
"We need to get her into theatre now!"  
  
Swaying slightly, Alec tried to concentrate on what was happening around him. The grey mist which surrounded everything seemed to be closing up on him. The last thing he heard was Dr. Shankar calling his name, before he too lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
Logans P.O.V  
  
I can't believe I let this happen! My informants are never wrong, hell I'm never wrong!  
  
God if anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself. It's bad enough with the virus, I can't even touch her but now, when she needs me the most, I screw up. God I can't even help find her family without hurting her.  
  
She's lost so much blood, if it wasn't for Alec, I don't think she'd have made it this far!  
  
It's been three hours; for God's sake can't they at least tell me how she is!  
  
Calm down, Logan, it means she's still fighting. She's a fighter right? She'll get out of this bitch and everything will go back to.  
  
Go back to what? Like it was before? Eating pasta with pre-pulse wine can't go on forever, even the great Eyes Only knows that!  
  
Shut up! I love her and she loves me and that's all that matters!  
  
Aren't you forgetting something? Like the virus that'll kill you with one touch, perhaps?  
  
I'll find the cure and then we'll live happily ever after. Yeah, that's right; we'll lead a normal life like we've always wanted! No Manticore to ruin everything! Not even White can stop us!  
  
Yeah keep dreaming.  
  
But the voice was unheard as Logan tried desperately to believe himself.  
  
  
  
AN3: Kind of short I know, but I don't know how to carry on in Max's P.O.V yet, but I'll try.  
  
AN4: All feedback is welcome. 


	2. confused

Chapter 2  
  
Max's P.O.V  
  
Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is being shot and Alec holding me, telling me I'm going to be okay and then something about Dr. Shankar. It can't have been that bad I mean it doesn't even hurt anymore, wait, does that mean I'm dead? I don't feel dead; then again I didn't the last time, so I'm not sure. Hey, I can't be dead, there's Alec. I can see him now. Why does he look so fuzzy and why's he carrying me? I mean I do have legs you know. He's such an ass! Oh yeah, I'm hurt, blood loss and all that.  
  
God I can't believe I'm such a bitch to him and yet he still stays. One of these days I'm going to have to tell him what a great guy he is. He doesn't even complain, well he does but not in a bad way. I mean, look at today, he didn't have to come and yet he did. Like he always does. Shit, I blame him for everything even when it wasn't his fault. Okay sometimes it is his fault for not asking for help when he needs it, the ass. He's so headstrong and stubborn and...  
  
Like you used to be  
  
I was never like him. The only person he cares for is himself, Max replied to the voice in her head.  
  
Oh really? So why did he come to help find your sister?  
  
Because he had nothing better to do than annoy me. And it's not like I asked him to come answered Max in a not so very convincing way.  
  
Okay then, why's he carrying you to the hospital when he's hurt himself?  
  
He's hurt? When did he get hurt? I never saw him get hurt. I mean I know White got him with the knife but he said it was just a scratch and he said he was alright.  
  
Like he's always alright?  
  
It finally dawned on Max that Alec was a lot better at hiding his feelings then she was and that maybe he had lied to her.  
  
Well, then it's his own fault for lying to me! The asshole should learn to fight back.  
  
Before or after checking that you're alright?  
  
I... uh I . Shut up! It's not my fault he got distracted. Maybe he should learn to concentrate better. God knows how many times it would have stopped him from getting into trouble and me having to save his ass.  
  
Wait, why do I even care? It's not like I like him or anything. He's just a screw up. If it wasn't for him, Logan and I would have got the cure for the virus.  
  
Keep telling yourself that and then maybe you can say you love Logan as well  
  
I do love Logan!  
  
Then why don't you tell him? Maybe it's because you never did!  
  
Shut up! You know I'd do anything for him.  
  
Or maybe it's because you love someone else.  
  
I do not LOVE Alec! I love LOGAN!  
  
How did you know I was talking about Alec and not Rafer?  
  
Oh please, I think I know what my head is thinking and I haven't even spoken to Rafer for like forever.  
  
You didn't answer the question.  
  
Biting her lip, Max stayed silent.  
  
"Well do you?"  
  
Tinga? Max asked surprised.  
  
  
  
O.C's P.O.V  
  
It's been 8 hours since Max came out of her operation and she's still not awake. Dr. Shankar hasn't said anything yet but I know it's bad. I think she's in a coma and she might not wake up. But if I know my boo she's fighting this bitch.  
  
It's her boy I'm worried about. He was hurt pretty bad and didn't even complain. From what I heard from roller boy they didn't even realise he was hurt until he collapsed in front of them.  
  
Sighing in disgust, she saw Logan pacing up and down the corridor. Too consumed in his own guilt that he didn't even ask how they were, well how Alec was anyway. She would have said something to comfort him but it was his stupid fault they were in this mess in the first place. And if he didn't care about her boo then she wasn't about to be nice. Max may tolerate it but she didn't. Dismissing Alec like he was garbage wasn't going to get him in her good books.  
  
Thinking about Alec brought a smile to her face. She had seen a completely different side to him. Up until a couple of weeks ago he only looked after number 1 without a care for the trouble he caused. And he caused a lot! Thankfully he had Max to save his ass.  
  
But this time it was him who saved Max. Now if anything could get him in her good books it was this. She always knew that under his cocky, arrogant exterior he did care. He didn't show it but he did.  
  
Her boo was too blind and confused to see it. What she needed was to open her eyes and try to get out of her fantasy. She wants to be normal but she isn't. She needs to accept that and try to find out who she really is.  
  
But who's going to show her?  
  
Logan's P.O.V  
  
She isn't awake yet. Why isn't she awake? Dr. Shankar says she's in a coma and that she might not wake up. But I don't believe her. Max's going to be okay, she's just sleeping. She'll wake up and then I'll find the cure so that we can be together, and then we'll be together like we should be.  
  
Oh god! I can't believe I'm thinking about my relationship with Max when she's lying there in a coma. If it wasn't for Alec she wouldn't have even made it this far. I can't believe I saw him as a worthless screw up. I'm Eyes Only for God's sake! The good guy. At least I was until, uh, I don't know.  
  
But everything is going to be alright. Max and Alec are going to be alright. Max is going to wake and be her beautiful self. And Alec's going to go back to being, well Alec.  
  
Yeah that's right and then we'll all go back to the way we were before. Except this time we'll find the cure and then Max and I will lead a normal life. Like we were meant to, no, like we were destined to.  
  
  
  
AN: Wow I wrote a lot. More than I normally do anyway, which really isn't much. PLEASE PLEASE review.  
  
AN2: I don't know whether I should continue this or not. So please answer. 


	3. Tinga

Chapter 3  
  
Max's P.O.V  
  
"Tinga. Is that you?" whispered Max with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"It's me baby sister, your not dreaming. Well you are but I'm real" she smiled back.  
  
Max took a closer look at the woman in front of her. Her sister had changed so much. She tried to stop the flash backs of seeing her sister in the tank, barely alive.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Maxie" Tinga said soothingly.  
  
"Yes it was. I could have gotten you out sooner. I shouldn't have let them get you in the first place. I. "Max cried, looking down. She couldn't face her sister,  
  
"Ssh Maxie. It wasn't your fault. Listen to me Max it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you, no one does!" Tinga replied sternly then her voice softened,  
  
"Maxie it's okay. My family is safe, thanks to you, and that's all that matters".  
  
"No it isn't! I still could have." Max sobbed.  
  
"Could have done what, Maxie?" Tinga asked, "you can't change the past, so stop beating yourself over it. You need to concentrate on the present, not the past so stop it, okay stop it!"  
  
"I can't." Max whispered.  
  
"Yes you can Maxie and that's why I'm here. To help you with your future, now stop crying." Tinga replied a little to harshly than intended. But it seemed to work as Max stopped crying instantly.  
  
"So, where exactly am I?" Max inquired as she started to look at her surroundings. Everything was white. Even the dress she was wearing. She scrunched up her face when she saw it. Black was more her colour. Tinga was also dressed in white but her dress was laced in gold.  
  
"Am I dead? Cos I don't feel it, I mean last time I died it was confusing and I don't really remember much of it." Max admitted, looking up from her clothes.  
  
"No. You are definitely not dead. That beating heart of yours kinda gives it away." Tinga replied as if she was speaking to a child.  
  
"Actually it's Zack's" Max replied.  
  
"What is?" Tinga inquired.  
  
"My heart. He sacrificed himself for me when I died" Max stated, trying not to remember the last time she had seen him. He didn't even recognise her. It was what she wanted he'd have killed Logan if he remembered. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Cos it did.  
  
"Maxie, you're doing it again. Stop thinking about your past and concentrate on the present and your future" Tinga scolded.  
  
"Okay I won't. But you still haven't told me where I am."  
  
"You're in your subconscious" Tinga replied,  
  
"I'm dreaming?" Max asked, not really wanting to know,  
  
"Kind of. You're in a coma"  
  
"A coma?" Max asked surprised. She was quiet for a while then shrugged.  
  
"Well I've never been in one of those before. I guess there's a first time for everything right."  
  
"Max. We don't have a lot of time for this, so I'm just gonna tell you why I'm here and then let you decide." Tinga said, not really listening to Max's statement.  
  
"Okay. So why are you here?" Max questioned, feeling kind of nervous.  
  
" I was sent here to help you choose what path you take after you woke up" Tinga stated, not really looking at her younger sister.  
  
"So I am going to wake up from this coma?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course you are. You're too stubborn not to" Tinga replied with a light laugh.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I am" Max smiled, then turned serious, " What paths do I have to choose from"  
  
"That's up to you Maxie. Is there anything that you are confused about? Questions you need answers to?" Tinga inquired.  
  
"I don't know, I have so many, about White, about Sandman and."  
  
"Alec and Logan perhaps?" Tinga interrupted.  
  
"How did you know?" Max asked surprised.  
  
"I've been watching you for a long time Maxie. I know that you are confused and need someone to help you." Tinga said with a faint smile.  
  
"Thank you" Max whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Hey, you don't need to thank me. It's what big sisters do" she stated with a smile.  
  
"Okay Max, like I said we don't have that much time so I'll just tell it to you straight" Tinga said all business like.  
  
"I'm here to actually show you your paths"  
  
"How?" Max inquired perplexed.  
  
"By giving you a glimpse of your possible futures considering what path you choose" Tinga explained.  
  
"You mean what my life would be like if I chose Logan or Alec?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah. Kind of."  
  
"So you're telling me you can show me my future" Max stated, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, but Max don't just use what you see to base your decision over. You need to consider your feelings in the present as well". Tinga warned.  
  
"Okay, so what do I do?" Max asked.  
  
"Look behind you" Tinga stated simply.  
  
Max turned around to see two identical, brown doors.  
  
"Open them to see your future. But remember not everything is as it seems" Tinga stated ominously.  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to. mean?" Max said more to herself than Tinga who had already disappeared.  
  
"Great, just great" Max muttered. "Well here goes nothing". Max opened the door closest to her and stepped inside. It was nothing like she expected.  
  
  
  
AN: I have no idea whether I should continue this story or not. I already have more and better ideas. But I think I should. What do you think?  
  
R+R 


	4. Door no1

Chapter 4  
  
Max opened the door closest to her and stepped inside. It was nothing like she expected.  
  
From what Max could tell, she had entered a small, yet cosy apartment. It was scantily furnished, with odd plants here and there. But by what she could see, it was well looked after. There were photos on the mantle piece a few metres away from her but for some reason she could not clearly see what was on them. As Max came closer to look at them, her peripheral vision caught sight of movement in the room next door.  
  
Okay so where the hell am I? Max thought as she headed into the next room. Maybe whoever's in there can help me out.  
  
The next room was bigger than the first. From what she could see, there was a large sofa in front of a wide screen television. Instead of going into the room like she intended, something made her stop at the doorway and watch.  
  
Inside was Alec, who seemed to be in the throes of an argument with a fiery brunette, who had her back towards her. For some reason Max couldn't hear what was being said, but this went unnoticed. She was too busy staring at Alec. He looked better than ever in his black, silk shirt, which hugged his perfectly toned body, leaving little for the mind to wonder. His hair was short, just the way she liked it and seemed to glisten gold in the rays of moonlight escaping through the cracks in the blinds behind him. Max almost frowned at the thought, it may look good but it didn't do much to cover his barcode. Idiot, when is he gonna start being careful, what if someone saw him? It was only then, that she realised the absence of sound.  
  
Mentally smacking herself for not noticing it further, she tried to pay attention and not let her eyes wonder towards Alec. Trying to figure out what was the argument was about Max realised the brunette in front of her was Max.  
  
The curly hair had almost gone past her, but the hand on hip stance gave it away even before the woman moved to face her. But unfortunately she could not see the expression marring her face, it was blurred like the photograph on the mantle had been. This frustrated her, but not as much as the silence. It felt like she was watching T.V on mute.  
  
Max almost panicked as future Max walked towards her but at the last minute Alec grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards him. The argument gave Max a feeling of disappointment. Disappointment? What am I thinking? This is exactly what I thought would happen, all he cares is for himself and nothing else. I can't believe I expected anything more from him, I mean this is Alec, for God's sake. But even this didn't stop the feeling of unhappiness, which swept over her. Turning her back to the ongoing argument she walked out from the doorway and headed back to the first room.  
  
The background changed behind her, as she found herself standing once again in front of the two brown doors. Taking a deep breath, Max opened the second door, still trying to convince her self that she was not disappointed and that she shouldn't expect any less from Alec, she walked in.  
  
Tinga watched the exchange from afar with a grim face. Her baby sister was stubborn and headstrong. So much so that she saw and heard what she wanted to. Tinga only hoped that she would open her eyes before it's too late.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry about not updating sooner, it's just that I suffered writers block for a bit and had no idea what to write. I know it's kinda short but I wanted to post what I had.  
  
Anyway thank you for bearing with me.  
  
Please R+R 


	5. Door 2

Chapter 5  
  
Max entered through the second door, her mind still battling with the concept that she was disappointed, I am not disappointed, I am not disappointed. So what if Alec is a jackass who only thinks of himself, why should I care? I mean I don't care. Lost in thought, Max walked straight into a table. The clatter of a photo frame falling to the ground finally managed to penetrate her thought filled mind. Looking down a the item on the floor, she saw that it was a wedding photograph. As she looked closer she realised that it was her wedding. Her face broke into the softest of smiles. Everyone was there, OC, Sketchy, even Normal and best of all they were happier than she had ever seen them. Logan, of course was beside her and.Max frowned. Something was missing, where was Joshua? Where was Alec? Where was her family? She scolded herself for thinking such things, how could she think such things, of course they were there, just not in the photo. Even she could see that it was a lame answer but she had nothing else.  
  
Max put the photo frame back on to the table and decided to take a look around, this was her future after all, she could at least find out what to expect. No this could be her future, there was still Alec she could choose. What the hell am I thinking? Alec, there is no Alec and there never will be. Didn't you see him, he won't change. And no I am NOT disappointed.  
  
Shaking all thoughts of disappointment out if her head, Max made her way to what she thought was the kitchen. Fortunately for her, her instincts were correct and she was indeed walking in to the kitchen. What she found shocked her more than anything. She had to squint her eyes a few times before she was sure that what she was seeing was real and not a hallucination.  
  
Her future self was wearing an apron. And not just any apron, oh no, it had pink flowers and no black in sight. Max shivered at the thought, but what she found more disconcerting was the fact that she was cooking. In a big, clean, expensive, did I mention big kitchen. It was even bigger than Logan's and so much better. And she was cooking in it. Her. Max, well future Max but it was still her. Wasn't it?  
  
Max stood there for a few seconds, just watching herself. Is this what she was waiting for? She never got to answer her question, as just then the entrance of Logan startled her. He was in a suit, an expensive business suit at that and his hair was slicked back, giving him the look of the rich man that he was. He walked towards the future and gave her a peck on the cheek, before saying something Max couldn't hear. Oh great not this crap again? Future Max seemed to try and reply but was cut off by Logan, it seemed that he had a lot to say. Unfortunately for Max, the sound problem continued. But what she found worse was the fact that their faces seemed blurry, she couldn't see the facial expressions they made. She could only tell that it was Her future self and Logan because there was no one else it could be.  
  
Max decided that she had seen what she wanted, she didn't even bother to wait to see what happened next, before she walked away. Finding herself back in the white room, she looked to see if Tinga was still there.  
  
She almost panicked when she couldn't find her, she twisted around a few times, moving further away from the doors. When she turned again, she found her standing there.  
  
"Max. Sorry about that I had something to take care of" Tinga smiled apologetically.  
  
"S'okay" Max replied, feeling better now that her big sister was still there.  
  
"Have you made your decision?" Tinga asked.  
  
"Yeah, I pick Logan." Max said a little too quickly for Tinga's liking.  
  
"Are you sure? Did you see and hear everything?"  
  
"Well yeah." Max answered, a little unsure on what Tinga was saying.  
  
"Clearly?"  
  
"Well no." Max bit her lip as she thought, "I couldn't hear anything and the photos were kind of blurry."  
  
"mhmm" Tinga answered, her face expressionless.  
  
"What was the point of that? If you couldn't let me see and hear everything" Max asked, a little annoyed by not only what she found but also her sisters answer.  
  
"I didn't stop you from seeing anything. It was you. You couldn't leave your mind open enough to see anything outside of your little world with Logan"  
  
"Hey. I was open" she tried to defend herself.  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"I guess not" Max conceded.  
  
"Max I suggest you go through the doors again, this time listen and see, not everything is what it seems" And with that Tinga disappeared.  
  
Max turned again to find herself facing the two doors. Clear mind. Got it. Max took a deep breath and opened the door nearest to her.  
  
  
  
AN: Finally I've posted. Sorry, I didn't do it earlier, I just couldn't think of how to write it out and truth be told I forgot about this little fic. My bad.  
  
Anyway, thank you to all those lovely people who reviewed.  
  
Don't forget to R+R 


End file.
